User talk:Pigzillion
Welcome Pigzillion }! OnePieceNation (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Texture Surprise While I agree that normal people would not be able to see anything if Hisoka used Transmutation to simply "draw" on a surface, this ability is not Conjuration, because he does not create anything out of thin air: it is not like he materializes ink, because Togashi clearly stated that, if the "painted" material was to be touched, anyone would realize it is not what it seems. Hisoka probably uses Transmutation to change the light reflected by an object, so that everyone can be tricked. Besides, even if this were not the case, it would be a mistake on the author's part, since I'm pretty sure Togashi has revealed it is a Transmutation ability in the databook. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Actually, to me the opposite makes more sense... And besides, a Conjuration ability that manifests only the property of an object (the color of the print) without giving it a physical dimension is completely unheard of. That is how Machi's threads work, but that is Transmutation! Besides, this is a rather mysterious Nen type: they said it gives certain properties to one's aura, but turning it into electricity and in an abstract concept such as elasticity are two wholly different things! Plus, abilities like Zazan's and Porcupine's have visible effects, so why wouldn't it be possible for Texture Surprise to influence light? Togashi only said that the trick "becomes obvious" if someone touches the paper/cloth: it actually seems to me he is making it clear that is not a condition related to the ability. Anyway, I'm not saying I am undoubtedly right, only that you'd need more concrete evidence to change it. I'm googling for info at the moment. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I found nothing conclusive. My suggestion is that you talk to an admin (Darkchylde would be best) about this, or we will keep deleting your edit. If you can't convince her, try with changing it to "unknown" and leave space to both theories. But first, discuss this matter with her, persistent editing that is not considered legal could end up causing you trouble. Not meant to sound as a threat, actually the opposite. If the pages (including Morel's) end up being locked, you'd have no choice but to renounce while clinging to your theory, and that is not exactly how it should be. So just be careful. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:46, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I tried replying twice, and both times Chrome stopped working -.-" Anyway, I do believe yours is a very valid theory, otherwise I wouldn't have told you to talk about it to an admin (or RumblexRumble, but he is not really one for talks, or so it seems to me). I only want to show you its weak points: first, although "manifest" is likely to entail it is a Conjuration ability (I checked that page again for confirmation), keep in mind that in Chapter 191 Rammot saw that Killua was charging an electric attack (first, sorry about the parentheses; second, I'll check the episode too), while he did not see the aura Gon and Killua gave off with Ren. So I kept going with Transmutation, since it is Hisoka's Nen category. As for Texture Surprise itself, we can leave out the possibility that it feels different than the original material: Hisoka tricked the whole Phantom Troupe with the fake poetry he wrote, and more than one person held it in their hands. And wait, you are giving too much importance to Conjuration/Transmutation in Morel's ability! After all, changing the color of his smoke is trivial when compared to the puppets, indestructable items and inescapable prisons he creates. Plus, Knov, who was praised by the Zodiacs and Netero and is about as skilled as Morel, is a Conjurer who uses Emission a lot, considering the number of portals he creates and keeps for days, at least, so I don't think that would be too much of a problem. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:06, February 26, 2015 (UTC) But Kastro, despite being an Enhancer, built his ability on Manipulation and Conjuration: Morel just on his Nen category, and resorts to Transmutation on rare occasions, when he really has to: that is why he might have learned it despite it being the opposite of his type, because he has no other means of changing the color of his smoke. No, Morel's portals are definitely made out of sheer aura, you can see it in chapter 251. As for Rammot's reaction, I agree it is ambiguous and might be an error on Togashi's part, but the opposite is also possible, considering that Zazan's metamorphosis of herself and others and Biscuit's body change are visible. Indeed some Chimera scan see aura, but they can both see pure aura and Nen abilities (Pike).Martialmaniac (talk) 17:03, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Knov's portals. Oh, you got it. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:42, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello I figured that I should give an explanation for me changing Hisoka's ability, "Texture Surprise" from Conjuration to Transmutation. My reasoning is because it's just seems reasonable or rather logical that it's Transmutation, since as Conjuration is for when you use your Nen to materialize something out of thin air while Transmutation is something for using your Nen to transmute/change either your own personal Nen or other objects since it fits the basis of the personality aspect of Transmuters whom are naturally fickle and are said to be whimsical lairs. Your theory of which Texture Surprise is a Conjurer technique just doesn't add up. Now it's not just because Hisoka can only use an approximate 80% of the Conjuration ability and that makes it so "Flimsy" that when you touch it, it becomes obvious that it's a "cover up" or something, why it's so weak it's because it's also the personality aspect of it all. So through my own personal conjecture I give you this theory what if Hisoka's Texture Surprise ability is a Transmutation because of his deceitful and whimsical lying nature that Transmuters are known for. And why the Texture Surprise is so flimsy, is because of Vow & Condition. The Vow is that Hisoka will only use this ability to deceive others and the condition is that if anyone other than himself touches what his Texture Surprise is being used on than it will be found out and either Hisoka can no longer use that ability or worse can no longer use Nen, but that's just a theory with conjecture. I'll also continue changing Hisoka's Texture Surprise from Conjuration to Transmutation, unless a Mod like (Darkchylde) says to stop and says that your theory is most plausible or proof that the ability is a Conjuration move. And not an example like the manga showed http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/44/07-055.0/compressed/07_01_11.jpg. Seriously I thought about it, but then again isn't that what Nen is materializing your nen into something that reflects your own individual personality. And since Conjurers are typically either high strung or super serious, it just doesn't fit in with the personality aspect of it all. If you have any comments, concerns, or anything else like if I need to explain anything else in more detail, please don't hesitate to explain yourself on my talk page if you think your theory or ideas are still right and mine are wrong on my talk page. Also you should be sure to contact Darkchylde and inform her on this whole debate. RumbleXRumble (talk) 22:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok I've gotten a more clear idea of your theory as a whole. Well thinking it over now, I see you could actually be right about your conjuration theory. Personally I think it's a transmutation ability, but again unless a mod or someone can confirm it otherwise I'll continue to think it's transmutation, but I won't continue changing it from Transmutation to Conjuration. And reading it over now my theory did have several holes it, I suppose I was basing my opinion on emotion than logic or an unbalanced combination of the two haha~. RumbleXRumble (talk) 00:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Shaiapouf's Beelzebub For a number of reasons I am about to explain, I believe Beelzebub is actually a Manipulation ability. Would you help me fix it? As for the reasons: first, the various fragments are obviously not made out of aura; second, being a Manipulator, Shaiapouf would have a lot of trouble using such a powerful Transmutation ability; third, it is clearly stated that he has control over all his cells and is able to direct them as he wants to morèh his body or alter his size. What's your opinion? Is it convincing? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I have raised the exact same objections. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: GTK What we do for the GTK series is we go through the cycle again when we get to the end. So, with you already being on the list, you don't need to sign up again. Uvogin Nen template I think it's that template that doesn't work. Or at least, for some reason, it is the only one I can't edit, the page just doesn't open. I don't know why. I'll try again and let you know. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:51, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I stand corrected: I can't open any Nen template. Must be the latest update. Or my computer. Sorry, I can't help you. Which is pretty frustrating, since Nen abilities are one of the most interesting thing to edit -.-* Martialmaniac (talk) 11:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I fixed it. You merely had to remove the "|right" code from the image. Nice gif, by the way! Martialmaniac (talk) 19:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Clap clap. I wouldn't even know where to begin, but I'm a hopeless case. Martialmaniac (talk) 20:10, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Martialmaniac (talk) 07:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Neferpitou You can't say that, since all C. Ants with female anatomy have been confirmed to be female, Neferpitou is one: in fact, exactly because all other female CA that looked like women were confirmed to be such and Neferpitou was not, it could be argued that Neferpitou is in fact male. Leaving aside the fact that Neferpitou's "female anatomy" is quite debatable, at least in the manga, the only time the author expressed himself about this matter he used the mainly masculine pronoun "boku", the same Neferpitou uses, which is also used by Kalluto, another character that Togashi had willingly drawn androgynous and personally revealed to be a boy. On a separate note, my opinion is that in the manga Neferpitou is male, while in the anime he (she?) is female. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:52, March 29, 2015 (UTC) You hit the mark. People ''want ''Neferpitou to be female because he/she is cute. However, we can't take hentai as a reference. Still, the fact that Neferpitou never mentioned wanting to be Queen or being a girl due to the status of Royal Guard is nonsensical: like your previous reasoning, it applies only if you assume Neferpitou is a girl as a start: Neferpitou is a girl + Neferpitou's status as RG prevents them from talking about themselves -> Neferpitou is a girl In reality, it should be: Neferpitou's status prevents them from talking about themselves -> Neferpitou could be a girl or a boy It is what in Philosophy is known as paralogismus, which sort of means "fake reasoning". Don't get me wrong, the reason I deleted your statement (and will keep doing it, sorry), is not that I believe Neferpitou is male, but that it does not prove anything in either sense. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid neither of us will ever lose this argument, because at one point we'll just keep repeating the same thing. If we want to talk about female anatomy, Neferpitou's bust might be just its ribcage (yeah, "it" sounds a lot better than "they"), considering it is very thin and its body is part human, part ant and part cat. In the manga, it might even be due to the fact Neferpitou was drawn using angular perspective. Now I'll try to be a little more precise as to why that sentence can't be accepted, even forgetting about anatomy: as you said, Hina, Zazan and Kite were all confirmed to be female IN THE STORY; if we accept it, we could also say that Neferpitou is male, due to the fact that it never said anything in that regard and that, since it is now dead, will most likely never reappear. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:21, March 29, 2015 (UTC) It's exactly what I meant! That reasoning is flawed because it can lead to two opposite conclusions. As to who has a ribcage that huge, I could reply that Neferpitou also has a tail, catlike ears and an exoskeleton... Beside, Mountaintimber has a point, I should have told you that but wanted to convince you: we can't infer this kind of information basing on what has happened to other characters. So, listen to me or I'll creep you out and call you Alex Golding! Martialmaniac (talk) 22:32, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What the hell do you think the two of you (as semi-experienced editors) are doing, we do not allow edit wars here, the moment you got into a discussion about Pitou you should have contacted me or any of the other admins instead of going back and forth deleting and undoing each others edits. I have now locked pitou's page and I will look into this matter and make edits to the page where I see fit tomorrow, after I have done that I do not intend to willy nilly open the page again.OnePieceNation (talk) 08:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) He (and you) did have a point, and I simply could not take it anymore. I'm not an admin, so I can afford to retreat. Also, congrats on the blinding speed at which you signed your comment 0.0 Martialmaniac (talk) 12:40, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Name By the way, I was kidding when I called you by name! I'm not even sure it's yours, it's just that, to reach your talk page faster, I googled "Pigzillion", and the first result was a twitter account. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:28, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Please Sign your posts.OnePieceNation (talk) 15:02, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Mmh, no need to mock me. I was about to warn you to sign your post, but looks like OPN has learned Kanmuru. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Netero's limit Wait, you can delete the Netero part, but the fact that he became able to throw 10000 punches a day has nothing to do with his Nen, it is his body that got stronger. We should remove all of the references to Netero, since they are widely unconfirmed. People know he was the best Nen user around in his youth, they'll reach their own conclusions. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:33, April 3, 2015 (UTC) And thank you very much for changing the Nen type of Youpi's ability, it was high time someone did it. Same for Hisoka, thank to you people have started to examine Nen abilities with more attention. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:42, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Mmh, you're right, he reached the 100% limit capacity, but when Meruem said he had exceeded his limit, I think he simply meant that Netero had used all his strength, not that his Nen had reached the "next stage"... Otherwise, it would make no sense for him to not incur in any consequences, and reaching 100% does not necessarily mean using it all the time. For a matter of coherence, I think that, unless it is stated otherwise, we should say somewhere in the Nen page that Netero has reached 100%, but not that he has exceeded it. And wait, what is it I deleted? Martialmaniac (talk) 13:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) But his Hatsu is mainly Emission, not Enhancement. Though I believe his punches were merely physical, you are right that it would not make sense for Meruem to praise Netero for it. Still, I do believe that what he was talking about was mental ability, not Nen, or simply that Netero's overall abilities as a fighter increased because he was facing a tough, interesting opponent. Again, Mizuken (I think?) said that exceeding 100% limit is sure to bring negative consequences. Now that I think of it, we should discuss these things on the page's talk page (lol), not on our talk pages. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) #1 Nope, I just have fun editing a bunch of pages on this wikia. I don't aim to be #1, I just aim to have fun and helping out the things I have an interest in doing is all. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Neferpitou Quote As an admin myself, I do not mind you putting a quote in Neferpitou's page. Just don't forget to cite which chapter it came from and you're good to go. I'll also unlock that page; it has been locked for quite a while now, hoping no arguments would appear sooner. See ya! 16:10,4/10/2015 RE: Need Input Not at all, but how can you do it if it is locked? You could just paste them on an admin's talk page, in this case. Though I understand you'd prefer to make the edit yourself. (OPN is watching you, sign your posts!) Martialmaniac (talk) 16:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) But I see you have anticipated me. Anyway, do you think voting how Neferpitou should be addressed could work? Because OPN has written a blog post about it, but there are still so many different opinions... Martialmaniac (talk) 16:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Quotes Last message for today, I promise. If you have the volumes, could you please add two or three quotes on Machi's and Biscuit's pages? Machi's front quote or what it's called is pretty lame, and Biscuit has none, it's really a pity. Sadly, the few volumes I own are in Italian, so I can't do it... Aaaand, I've edited Machi's tolerance to pain back to "Immense", I read the chapter again and you were right, she was perfectly fine even afterwards. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Great! Could you find another one or two? Please? Thanks? Martialmaniac (talk) 17:22, April 10, 2015 (UTC) It could be. Depends if there are quotes that make her character stand out more. Besides, you have a say in this as much as me. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Please, take alll the time you need. You can also add them in the "Quotes" section yourself, if you think they are good. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Stats Screw my promise, where did you get those stats on Gon's page? I found only the ones from four arcs! Are there other characters, too? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yup, they are from the databooks, apparently. I found the scanned pages online, so they should be reliable, but I believe a few of them are missing. Sadly, we are not allowed to speculate (imagine the wars)! Martialmaniac (talk) 17:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Miscellanous I meant also including the "it" and "they" options. Beside, we could just try and do nothing afterwards. Thank you very much! They are two of my favorite characters, and seeing their pages in such a sorry (not quite) state, is depressing. Also, regarding those stats... Could I have your quick opinion on the Zodiacs' Nen types? When you feel nerdy enough, I mean. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I did not undo your edit on Gon's page, just please, read my edit summary. I'm too lazy to paste it here. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:55, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I also messaged Rumble about the potential stat. He agrees that it is a good idea, but I did not tell him you planned to use it only on Gon's page. If by "potential" you meant his transformation, that has more to do with his Nen abilities, and it is already considered as such. The "potential" I wrote about in the introduction was his talent, the ability to learn and grow stronger very quickly. In this sense, we could make a stat about it, but we'd also need to do the same for other characters. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) But it is as you said, it's his Nen ability. There is a lot of speculation in that. From what I understood reading Killua's explanation, it's as if Gon had reached that degree of power only by training every single minute of his life, so it is not something he can acquire normally. At the moment, I'd prefer if we did not make it a section and just move it to the general description of his abilities, but, like I said, right now I am not going to change it, I need to give it some thought. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think the words "endless training" play in my favour... To me, it still sounds like every minute he has sacrificed has been turned into training. Besides, there is no guarantee that Gon will ever reach that level of power, now that he is not able to use Nen. As of now, it sounds too much like excessive speculation. Too bad we have so few active users, and it's always the same people having to sort things out... Martialmaniac (talk) 09:00, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your numerous replies. Potential: my position is still the same, I'll wait. Neferpitou: the issue is that many question the validity of the English translation... which leaves me kind of baffled, since we should rely upon all the sources we have. Quotes: Thank you for Bisky's quote, do you have more of them ready? Martialmaniac (talk) 09:41, April 13, 2015 (UTC)